


3 Times Max Isn't Magnus's Son and 1 Time He Is (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Canon, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Only it's actually just 3+1, Parenthood, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: 3 veces en las que la gente asume que Magnus es el papá de Max y 1 vez en la que Max le dice a alguien que Magnus es su papá.





	3 Times Max Isn't Magnus's Son and 1 Time He Is (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3 Times Max Isn't Magnus's Son and 1 Time He Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361113) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



1.

En los tres años que Alec había estado en una relación con Magnus, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La Clave había decidido dejar el Instituto en el control directo de Robert y Maryse hasta que Alec cumpliera veintisiete años para tener tiempo de demostrar su valía. Sin embargo, lo que realmente sucedió en ese momento fue que Alec se cansó de mantener su relación con Magnus en secreto y decidió salir abiertamente. Él y Max también se mudaron con Magnus, lo que realmente no le sentó bien a la Clave. Como resultado, en el vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños de Alec, en lugar de darle el Instituto a Alec, enviaron a un joven cazador de sombras que no tenía familia para tomar el control oficial del Instituto en lugar de los Lightwood mientras les permitieron ser la familia que vivía y trabajaba allí.

Sin embargo, el chico que enviaron era el holgazán más grande que Alec hubiera conocido. Durante las primeras semanas que estuvo allí, no prestó mucha atención a nada, por lo que todos volvían a Alec para recibir instrucciones y ayuda con todo. Algunos de ellos incluso lo llamaron a su casa cuando no estaba trabajando porque confiaban en que realmente los aconsejara correctamente. Alec sintió lástima por el nuevo, James Thornwood, porque era el menos conocido para ser el director del instituto. Nadie le dijo algo que no fuera relevante para las misiones porque no pensaban que se merecía su confianza. Incluso los que no le habían gustado las elecciones de Alec con su vida tenían un mejor nivel de respeto por él que por James.

Debido a eso, cuando Magnus trajo a Max para ver a su abuelo mientras los padres de Alec visitaban el Instituto de Idris, James claramente no tenía idea de quiénes eran. Alec estaba afilando sus cuchillos serafín cuando James se acercó a la puerta de la armería y tarareó. —Hola, Alec, —llamó, y Alec levantó la vista para ver a James mirando por la puerta. —¿Quiénes son los brujos? El chico y el niño pequeño con tu padre.

Alec se animó. —¿Ah, Magnus y Max están aquí?, —Preguntó, guardando sus flechas para poder ir a verlas. Cuando siguió a James por la puerta, se sorprendió cuando Max vio a James y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es ese, abuelo?, —Le preguntó a Robert, quien levantó la vista y vio a James.

—Oh Magnus, Max, este es James Thornwood, —dijo Robert, presentando al joven. —Él es el director del instituto.

James extendió su mano para chocar los cinco. —Hey, amigo. Eres del mismo color que mis ojos, —dijo, y Alec, que sabía que James no era un mal tipo, estaba un poco impresionado de que así fuera como saludó a un niño brujo. Miró a Magnus. —¿Es este tu padre? —Preguntó, y Max negó con la cabeza, señalando a Alec.

—Él es mi Papá, —dijo simplemente y Alec se tensó, inseguro de lo que James diría. James lo miró con sorpresa. —Magnus es el novio de Papá—. Los ojos de James se abrieron de par en par y Alec mantuvo la cara en blanco y los hombros relajados sin vergüenza.

James miró a Magnus y a Max, y luego a Alec. —Oh. OH. —Vio la mirada preocupada de Robert y Alec observó a James sonreír rápidamente.—Amigo, no sabía que tenías un niño, —dijo, golpeando a Alec en el brazo.

—La gente tiende a no hablar sobre mi familia, —dijo simplemente Alec, extendiendo su mano hacia Max, quien saltó y lo abrazó por la cintura.Alec alborotó su cabello, cuidadoso de sus cuernos que comenzaban a sobresalir de su pelo. —Este es Max, lo mismo que mi hermano, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Max lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azul claro. —Acaba de cumplir cinco años, si puedes creerlo.

—Dios sabe que no puedo, —dijo Magnus mientras le tendía la mano a James. —Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo Brooklyn, y sí, el novio de este, —dijo, sonriendo a Alec. —Perdón por la visita sorpresa, querido, pero Robert está muy pocas en la ciudad y Blueberry quería ver a su abuelo.

James asintió. —Bonito. Bueno, no te retendré. Solo tenía curiosidad sobre el niño brujo del Instituto, —dijo con una sonrisa educada.—Diviértete con tu abuelo y tú… —Parecía no estar seguro de cómo describir a Magnus y Max puso los ojos en blanco.

—El novio de Papá, —dijo y James asintió. —¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa, Papá?, —Preguntó Max, acercándose para deslizar su mano otra vez en la de Magnus mientras miraba a su padre.

—Antes de tu hora de dormir, lo prometo, —dijo Alec y Max parecía feliz con esa respuesta mientras dejaba que Magnus y Robert se lo llevaran.

 

2.

Magnus sostuvo una de las manos de Max mientras Isabelle sostenía su otra mano, permitiéndole saltar y balancearse mientras caminaban por el parque. —Solo creo que necesitamos otro gato, —dijo Max mientras saltaba, balanceándose entre ellos. —El presidente Miau está de acuerdo.

—Uh-huh, —dijo Magnus con ojos suspicaces. —El presidente Miau está mimado, no manejaría a un rival. Tienes suerte de que no haya tratado de comerte cuando eras un bebé porque te presté mucha atención.

Max gimió. —Magnuuuuuus. ¡Sé que él quiere un amigo! ¡Puedo hablar con los gatos!, —Proclamó y Magnus escuchó a Isabelle ahogar una carcajada cuando las ancianas que pasaban por allí miraron a Max como si estuviera loco. No es que estuvieran equivocados, en opinión de Magnus.

—Querido, no puedes hablar con gatos. Nadie puede hablar con gatos. Ni siquiera tú y yo, —dijo sin rodeos, pero no cruelmente. —Vamos, helado, —dijo, señalando el puesto de helados que estaban pasando. Tiró de Max, quien a su vez tiró de Isabelle.

—Tú y tu helado, —bromeó Isabelle mientras se ponían en la cosa. —Creo que eso lo ha heredado de ti, —acusó y Magnus se burló.

—Por favor. Lo ha sacado de tu lado de la familia, —bromeó. —Ahora el amor por los gatos, eso soy todo yo.

Isabelle le sonrió. —Awwww vamos, Magnus, ¿no quieres otro gato?

Magnus se rió entre dientes. —Oh cariño, no me importaría, pero cierta persona usa demasiado negro y está medio listo para matar al que tenemos cada vez que lo encuentra dormido encima de su ropa limpia.

Max miró a Isabelle, inclinándose sobre su costado. —A veces Papá se vuelve loco.

Antes de que Isabelle pudiera responder, la dama que estaba frente a ellos echó un vistazo hacia atrás y sonrió. —Ustedes dos tienen el niño más adorable, —dijo, claramente entretenida por las travesuras de Max. —Sé que es extraño, pero tuve que decir algo. Él es muy gracioso.

Isabelle y Magnus intercambiaron una mirada antes de que ambos hicieran caras. —Ew, de ninguna manera...

—No es que ella no sea una mujer maravillosa, pero esta es su tía, —dijo Magnus, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta grosera que pudiera tener Isabelle.

La mujer parecía horrorizada. —¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho! No tenía idea de que eran hermano y hermana.

Max se rió, mirando a Isabelle y Magnus. —De ninguna manera, ella es la hermana de mi Pa. Él es el novio de mi Pa, —dijo, mirando a los dos. —¡Ah! ¡Magnus y la tía Isabelle!, —Dijo, casi cayéndose mientras reía.

Isabelle lo miró juguetonamente. —Cállate. Soy hermosa. Tu padre lo vio primero, —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a Magnus.

Max hizo una mueca. —Ew. Mucho. Qué asco. No es genial. —Volvió a mirar a la avergonzada señora. —¿Ves a lo qué me refiero?, —Preguntó con una pretensión a su edad que definitivamente era algo que le había obsequiado su padre, y la mujer agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

 

3.

Magnus estaba frustrado era decir poco. Max era generalmente un niño muy bien educado, especialmente con él, ya que fue él quien se quedaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo desde que Alec se mudó con él hace dos años. Por lo general, no estaba mal y escuchaba cuando Magnus le explicaba por qué lo que había hecho estaba mal.

Pero a veces, Max podría ser tan terco como su padre.

En la actualidad, Magnus aparentemente era ‘el peor’ porque no permitía que Max se quedará solo en casa mientras Magnus iba a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Isabelle en lugar de ir a ayudarlo a buscar algo. Magnus intentó explicar que a los cinco años no estaba exactamente preparado para quedarse en casa con nadie más que el presidente Miau, especialmente porque le permitían liberar completamente su magia en casa, lo que significa que podrían ocurrir todo tipo de accidentes. A veces, aún tenía problemas y estaba bien mientras Magnus estuviera allí o al menos Alec para calmarlo, pero tenía cinco años, por lo que no se quedaba solo en casa. Y eso lo hizo 'malo', según la lógica de Max.

—No quiero tomar tu mano,— gimió Max, apartando su mano de Magnus para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho con una impresionante mirada gruñona.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro lento, recordándose a sí mismo que realmente amaba a este niño más que a la vida misma y realmente no quería estrangularlo hasta que su glamour de piel clara se volviera tan azul como su piel real. —Max, te lo juro, cuando tu padre llegue a casa escuchará sobre tu comportamiento.

—¡Papá estará de acuerdo conmigo porque estoy en lo cierto!, —Argumentó Max y Magnus apretó los dientes.

—Puede que te lleves una sorpresa, amor, —murmuró, subiendo por la escalera mecánica y entrando en la tienda favorita de Isabelle, que era el único lugar que vendía la marca de perfume que más le gustaba. Max caminó con dificultad junto a él gruñendo y subió a uno de los taburetes de maquillaje y comenzó a dar vueltas molesto mientras Magnus buscaba el perfume que más le gustaba a Isabelle. Optó por no detenerlo porque no había nadie y, al menos, si estaba dando vueltas en un taburete, no estaba rompiendo nada que Magnus tuviera que arreglar sin ser visto o arriesgarse a tener que pagar por cosas rotas.

La mujer detrás del mostrador se acercó a él con una sonrisa. —Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?, —Preguntó ella, y Magnus puso una sonrisa encantadora, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—Esperaba que pudieras poder, —dijo suavemente. —Estoy buscando un regalo para alguien y ella adora este olor y no lo veo entre los que están en el caso, —dijo, mirando hacia abajo a las cosas dentro de la vitrina. Golpeó el cristal sobre la fila rosada de cajas. —Es esta marca, pero el aroma ...— Magnus dejó de hablar de inmediato cuando notó, en el reflejo del espejo dentro de la caja, que el taburete detrás de él estaba vacío. Magnus giró rápidamente, mirando solo para confirmar que el taburete en el que Max había estado girando estaba vacío.—¡Max!— Se giró, mirando cada centímetro de la tienda que era visible desde su lugar, pero no lo vio. Miró entre los compradores y entre los estantes y los estantes de ropa a su izquierda y, sin embargo, no vio la pequeña sudadera azul de Max que debería resaltar brillante contra los colores blancos y oscuros de la tienda.

—¿Señor?— Preguntó la dama y se giró.

—¿Has visto a un niño pequeño en ese taburete allí? Mi hijo estaba sentado justo detrás de mí, —dijo, deslizando un poco en sus mocasines de fondo liso en los pisos de baldosas lisas mientras comenzaba a correr alrededor del mostrador de maquillaje en un círculo completo.—¿MAX?— Gritó, mirando debajo de las pantallas y todo. La mujer lo había seguido desde el interior del mostrador, pero cuando se volvió, negó con la cabeza. —¡MAX LIGHTWOOD!— Gritó, sin importarle que la gente lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Vio un teléfono junto al registro que la señora estaba cerca y lo señaló. —¿Puedes llamar a alguien? ¿Seguridad o algo?, —Preguntó rápidamente. —Por favor, solo tiene cinco años, es tan pequeño y tiene una chaqueta azul y cabello oscuro, —suplicó, y solo esperó el tiempo suficiente para verla hacer la llamada antes de irse corriendo, volviendo por donde habían venido. A los niños les encantaron las escaleras mecánicas, así que esperaba que Max pudiera pasear por las escaleras mecánicas arriba y abajo, pero cuando llegó allí, no había señales de que hubiera un niño pequeño de color azul en ninguna parte.

Magnus estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, esperando más que nada ver un brillo azul entre la multitud de compradores. Podía rastrearlo, pero tendría que ir todo el camino a casa para conseguir algo que le pertenecía, y no abandonaría la tienda sin Max. Corrió alrededor, mirando hacia la izquierda y la derecha y debajo de las cosas e incluso encima de los estantes por si Max decidía subirlos, y golpeó a la gente todo el tiempo y se disculpó casi hasta las lágrimas mientras buscaba a Max. No podía creer que Max se hubiera marchado solo porque estaba enojado con Magnus.

Fue entonces cuando el horrible pensamiento de que si alguien se hubiera llevado a Max, no se hubiera ido a dar vueltas mientras Magnus no miraba. Magnus soltó un débil grito de horror ante la idea y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, marcando frenéticamente a Alec mientras corría de vuelta al mostrador de maquillaje, por si Max volvía.

—¿Hola?

—¡Alec!— Magnus jadeó, el miedo lo ahogaba. —Alec, no sé lo que pasó, ¡me volví de espaldas por un segundo! Fue solo para hablar con un vendedor...

—¡¿Max?!— Alec interrumpió, y Magnus supo que Alec ya sabía lo que estaba mal.

—¡Estaba sentado detrás de mí y luego volví un minuto después y él simplemente se había ido!— Logró Magnus, con la voz temblorosa mientras corría, mano tirando de su cabello frenéticamente. —Estaba enojado conmigo, así que probablemente se fue, pero no lo sé, y no puedo encontrarlo, y- y- Alec, yo...

Alec interrumpió una vez más. —Magnus, respira y dime dónde estás y qué pasó, —exigió, y Magnus dejó escapar un gemido, secándose la esquina de los ojos mientras revisaba la tienda y lo que estaban haciendo allí.

—¡Y él estaba enojado conmigo por hacerlo venir y no me tomó de la mano y me estaba volviendo loco y ahora se fue! —Magnus se atragantó.—Alec, ¿y si él no se fue, qué pasa si alguien se lo llev?! Oh Dios, ¿y si alguien descubriera quién es y se lo llevó y...

—¿Señor? Señor, discúlpeme. —Magnus se giró, solo para soltar un pequeño grito cuando vio una pequeña mano que sostenía la mano del guardia de seguridad que la había interrumpido.

—¡Max!, —Gritó, cayendo de rodillas para tirar de él en un abrazo. —Alec, Alec está bien. Lo tengo. Está todo bien. Oh Max, lo siento mucho, —gritó Magnus, besando su cabello repetidamente. —¡Oh, cariño, por favor, nunca más me asustes así, ¿me oyes?! —Preguntó, retrocediendo, sosteniendo a Max por sus pequeños hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —¡Me asustaste hasta la muerte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien?, —Preguntó, mirando al guardia de seguridad mientras se ponía de pie. —¿Alec?, —Preguntó, con el teléfono en la oreja otra vez.

—¿Entonces lo encontraste? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Alec, sonando aliviado, y Magnus dejó escapar un suave sonido de alivio.

—Sí, parece estar bien. Lamento mucho asustarte, pero estaba realmente enloqueciendo, —dijo Magnus y Alec le aseguró que estaba bien.Cuando Magnus colgó, se volvió hacia el guardia de seguridad mientras abrazó a Max a su cadera. —Muchas gracias por encontrar mi Max, —dijo con sinceridad.

El guardia de seguridad sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Esta bien. Los niños vagan todo el tiempo. Tu hijo nunca estuvo en un peligro real.

—No soy su hijo, —dijo Max en un tono grosero. —Él solo es el novio de mi Pa.

Magnus miró a Max y sintió un nudo en la garganta con el que tuvo que luchar cuando miró al guardia de seguridad, quien lo miró con ojos llenos de simpatía, y forzó una sonrisa. —Buenas tardes señor. Gracias por todo, —dijo en un tono tranquilo antes de comenzar a caminar, tirando de Max junto con él.

Magnus realmente no tenía ganas de comprar más.

 

+1.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Alec estaba esperando y, después de enterarse de cómo Max había actuado todo el día y de cómo se había marchado solo porque estaba enojado con Magnus, Alec envió a Max a la cama temprano como castigo. Max se había quejado durante todo el camino, pero cuando Alec lo amenazó con hacerlo quedarse en su habitación todo el día al día siguiente, si no dejaba de quejarse y se preparaba para la cama, Max fue sin rechistar. 

Sin embargo, debido a lo temprano que era, Max no podía conciliar el sueño. Se acostó en la cama jugando con su magia. Hizo que las formas y las luces bailaran alrededor del techo por un largo tiempo hasta que lentamente comenzó a cansarse. Casi se había quedado dormido cuando se cortó el calor y pudo oír, a través de la puerta rota de la habitación, un sonido que nunca antes había escuchado en su casa, excepto cuando lo hacía él..

Alguien estaba llorando.

La curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de Max, porque normalmente no oía a la gente hablar y llorar cuando trataba de dormir, así que se arrastró fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Echó un vistazo por la rendija y miró el trozo de la sala de estar que se veía por el pasillo desde su puerta. Podía ver a Alec y Magnus sentados en el sofá, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Magnus estaba llorando con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Alec mientras Alec trataba de calmarlo. Max rápidamente hizo algo de magia para calmar sus movimientos y salir de puntillas al pasillo. Nunca había visto llorar a Magnus y no era algo que le gustara. Cuando se acercó, se detuvo, presionándose contra la pared del pasillo para escuchar.

—Magnus, shhhh, está bien. Max te ama, estaba enojado contigo y dijo algo tonto, —dijo Alec, y el estómago de Max se volvió pesado al pensar que Magnus lloraba por algo que había dicho. Pero él no podía entender qué.

Magnus dejó escapar un sollozo y miró a Alec. —No, Alec, ya lo ha dicho antes, simplemente no...no lo pensé antes. Pero dice desde hace mucho tiempo que no soy su padre, y es verdad, ¿no?, —Preguntó, resoplando lastimosamente. —Max… Max solo me conoce como el novio de su padre. Eso es lo que soy para él. Cuando era un bebé, al menos yo era su maestro, pero supongo que simplemente asumí que él pensaba en nosotros como sus padres. No solo... solo tú, —terminó con un gemido. —Quiero decir lo eres. No lo crié como un bebé. Ni siquiera lo conocí hasta que cumplió un año. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Él no es mi hijo.

—Él es tu hijo, —dijo Alex con firmeza. —Solo lo tuve medio año antes de conocerte, y él tiene cinco años. Él no recuerda la vida antes que ti. Probablemente no recuerde la vida antes de que tú y yo nos conocieramos. Puede que ni siquiera recuerde que no vive aquí, —dijo Alec, acariciando el cabello de Magnus. —Somos sus padres. Él te ama tanto como a mí.

Magnus gimió suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza contra el pecho de Alec. —Siempre supe que nunca sería padre. No sé por qué duele tanto que me recuerden que no soy el de él.

Max vio a su padre abrazar a Magnus mientras lloraba por un minuto, parecía que iba a llorar, y Max dio media vuelta y corrió a su habitación. Corrió y se arrastró hasta su cama, tratando de no comenzar a llorar mientras pensaba en lo triste que estaba Magnus y que todo era culpa suya, lo había puesto triste.

divisor malec

Cuando Max se despertó por la mañana, se sintió confundido al ver a su padre en la cocina preparándole el desayuno, no a Magnus. —¿Papá?¿Dónde está Magnus?, —Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor como Magnus si fuera a aparecer de repente.

Alec suspiró, lo que Max sabía que nunca era bueno, y se dio la vuelta. —Magnus simplemente no se siente muy bien esta mañana, Max. Pero está bien, me quedaré en casa contigo hoy. Tal vez más tarde podamos ir al Instituto y visitar al abuelo nuevamente.

—¿Magnus está enfermo?, —Preguntó Max, frunciendo el ceño. —Deberíamos hacerle sopa si está enfermo.

Alec no le respondió al principio, por lo que Max se preocupó. Empezó a preguntarse si tal vez él, siendo malo ayer, enfermó a Magnus.—Magnus simplemente no se siente bien. Estará bien sin sopa, —dijo Alec, y Max se dio vuelta y se alejó. —¿Max? ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Alec, pero Max siguió caminando, mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio al presidente Miau en la ventana. Él corrió y lo agarró, haciendo caso omiso al maullido infeliz que recibió, y Alec levantó una ceja. —Max, ¿qué estás haciendo con el presidente Miau?

Max puso los ojos en blanco, el gato se agarró con fuerza en sus brazos mientras se dirigía al pasillo. —Llevárselo a Magnus, duh, —dijo, sin esperar a que su padre respondiera mientras corría por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cruzó la habitación de puntillas por si Magnus estuviera dormido. Podía oír a su padre acercándose por el pasillo, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente y arrojó al presidente Miau sobre la cama antes de ir a buscarlo.

—¿Qué mierda?, —Se quejó Magnus, quitándose las sábanas de la cabeza para alejar al gato enojado de su espalda y detenerlo de clavarle sus garras. Max se dejó caer a su lado y Magnus parpadeó. —Max, ¿por qué me arrojaste al presidente?, —Preguntó, pareciendo muy confundido.

Max agarró al gato antes de que pudiera escapar y lo metió debajo de las sábanas junto a Magnus, sosteniéndolo mientras lo cubría y lo metía dentro. Eventualmente, el presidente Miau dejó de retorcerse y solo miró a Max antes de acurrucarse contra las costillas de Magnus. —Porque Papá dijo que no te sientes bien. El presidente Miau te hará sentir mejor, —dijo con una sonrisa. —Abrazarlo siempre me hace sentir mejor de todos modos, —dijo, inclinándose para acariciar al gato, tirando de su mano hacia atrás cuando trató de morderlo.

Magnus se sacudió, golpeando al Presidente Miau en el mentón para que lo mirara. —No mordemos a nadie—. Sonrió cansinamente y Max vio por sí mismo que Magnus parecía triste. —Gracias, Blueberry, —dijo, y Max se acercó arrastrando los pies, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Magnus. Presionó un beso en la mejilla de Magnus y Magnus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando se apartp. —¿Y para qué fue eso?, —Preguntó, extendiendo la mano para despeinar el cabello de Max.

Max recordó lo triste que estaba Magnus porque era malo, y no quería que se sintiera mal nunca más, así que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Magnus, palmeándole el costado. —Te amo, —dijo Max simplemente. Sintió que Magnus tensaba un poco, pero Magnus simplemente se giró, tirando de Max en un gran abrazo, atrapando al Presidente Miau cerca de sus codos.

—Te quiero mucho, Max, —susurró, y Max se colocó debajo del cuello de Magnus, abrazándolo fuertemente para tratar de compensarlo por ponerlo triste. Él no estaba mirando, pero no le sorprendió oír a Magnus decir, —Vamos, Alexander, tú también,— antes de que Alec se arrastrara al otro lado de la cama y jalará a ambos a sus brazos, haciendo que Max se riera de cómo Alec ni siquiera tuvo que elegir un lado en su pila de abrazos, era lo suficientemente grande como para abrazarlos a ambos.

 

Max estaba tan feliz de que su plan con el presidente Miau hubiera funcionado y Magnus se sintiera mejor, que corrió por los pasillos del Instituto riéndose mientras Magnus lo perseguía. Alec los había traído para que Max pudiera visitar a su abuelo, pero en su camino para encontrarlo, Max había gritado '¡tú la llevas!' y golpeado a Magnus en la pierna y corrió. Magnus se estaba riendo mientras lo perseguía, aunque entonces Max sabía que podía perseguirlo.

—Voy a atraparte, pequeño bribón, —dijo Magnus mientras lo perseguía y Max soltó una risita, corriendo más rápido. Cuando corrió hacia la esquina, escuchó a Magnus gritar, —¡Max, cuidado!, —Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque corrió directamente a las piernas de alguien, rebotando y aterrizando en su trasero.

Max frunció el ceño, mirando al suelo que le había lastimado el trasero. —Ay, mi trasero, —dijo, justo antes de que lo pusieran de pie. Magnus se arrodilló y lo miró con atención.

—Maxi, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó, revisándolo, pero Max solo se frotó el trasero.

—Me lastimé el trasero, —dijo, moviéndose para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada roto. Magnus resopló, colocando sus dedos sobre su boca y Max hizo un puchero. —¡No es gracioso! ¿Qué pasa si me rompí el trasero, —Dijo, sacudiendo su trasero de nuevo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Es bastante seguro de que no te rompiste el trasero, —dijo Magnus, tirando de él en un abrazo de todos modos. —Mira por dónde vas, cariño.

—Sí, y no corras por el Instituto—. Max levantó la vista con sorpresa. Se había olvidado de la persona con la que se encontró, pero cuando vio que era su abuela, se acercó a Magnus y le sujetó la pernera del pantalón con cuidado.

Magnus puso una mano sobre su espalda. —Lo siento, Maryse. Hoy tiene mucha energía. —A Max no le gustaba mucho y Magnus lo sabía. Max no sabía por qué su abuela no era amable con Max y Magnus, porque su abuelo sí lo era, pero Max siempre tenía miedo de que ella le gritara. Ella parecía gritarle a todos los demás. Ella le gritaba a Isabelle y Jace todo el tiempo, y algunas veces incluso a Alec. A Max no le gustaba cuando la gente gritaba.

—Mamá—. Max se sintió aliviado al ver a su padre saliendo de la habitación en la que había estado. —¿Qué pasa?, —Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo, cómo Max se estaba ocultando sutilmente detrás de la pierna de Magnus.

Magnus le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Max, tocando con un dedo cada uno de los cuernos en ciernes de Max. —Nada está mal. Max estaba corriendo y se encontró con tu madre. Él está bien. Él aterrizó en su trasero, no en su cabeza, —bromeó, haciendo que Max resoplara. Nadie se tomó en serio que podría tener un trasero roto.

Maryse tarareó. —Como puedes ver, este brujo está dejando que tu hijo corra de manera bulliciosa.

Max sintió a Magnus tensarse, su mano se enroscó alrededor de su hombro como si estuviera colgado de Max en lugar de simplemente apoyar su mano sobre él. —Es un niño pequeño, los niños son bulliciosos. Este lugar está hecho de piedra, no romperá las paredes, —defendió Magnus.

—Supongo que eres un experto en Institutos, lo cual es sorprendente ya que no eres un Cazador de sombras, —dijo Maryse con frialdad. —Tan sorprendente como tu aparente experiencia en niños, aunque como brujo, nunca podrás ser padre.

Max sintió los dedos de Magnus temblar y levantó la vista justo cuando su Pá hablaba. —Madre. Eso es suficiente, —dijo Alec con una voz enojada que Max no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. Max vio lo molesto que estaba Magnus y se abrazó a su pierna, girándose para mirar a su abuela mientras hablaba de nuevo.

—Es cierto, los brujos no están destinados a tener hijos, entonces ¿por qué iba a saber qué hacer con uno?, —Dijo, y Max no estaba contento.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi Papá en paz! —Le gritó, abrazando la pierna de Magnus mientras la miraba. —Eres mala y eso no es bueno. No deberías ser malo con Papá, porque él es bueno y tú no, y no me gustas, —dijo, absolutamente enojado con Maryse por hacer que Magnus volviera a estar triste otra vez después de haber estado triste esa mañana.

Max se sorprendió cuando Magnus lo apartó de su pierna y se arrodilló frente a él. Magnus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos enroscadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, distrayéndolo de lo que fuera que su Pá dijera para que Maryse se fuera. —Max... ¿cómo me llamaste?, —Preguntó Magnus, y Max sonrió.

—Papá, —dijo, y Alec se arrodilló a su lado, sonriendo alegremente. —¿Te gusta?, —Le preguntó a Alec y luego a Magnus.

Alec le apretó la mano. —¿Por qué lo llamaste Papá, Max?, —Preguntó, y Max estaba confundido, porque Alec parecía feliz, por lo que no sabía por qué le preguntaba al respecto.

—Porque eres Pa, y él tampoco puede ser Pa. Sería confuso, —dijo, solo para volverse y mirar a Magnus otra vez cuando soltó un suave sollozo y tiró de Max en un abrazo tan rápido que pensó que iba a caerse. —¿Fue eso malo?, —Preguntó lentamente, mirando preocupado a su Papá, pero Magnus se apartó, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, Max, es maravilloso. Siempre puedes llamarme 'Papá', —dijo, llorando abiertamente mientras miraba a Max con una sonrisa gigante.

Max frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué lloras si es bueno?, —Preguntó, y Magnus resopló y Alec se rió entre dientes.

Magnus lo abrazó y lo besó en la cara. —Estoy muy, muy feliz. Estoy llorando porque estoy feliz.

—Ew, —dijo Max, mirando a Alec. —Pa, Papá es raro, —anunció y Alec sonrió alegremente, extendiendo la mano para tocar la mejilla de Max afectuosamente.

—Lo sé, a veces lo hace, —dijo, y Magnus se apartó, todavía llorando, y le dio un manotazo a Alec, riéndose entre lágrimas.

—Cállate, estoy teniendo un momento hermoso con nuestro hijo, no me molestes, —dijo, y Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero se inclinó para besar a Magnus con dulzura.

Max hizo el sonido de arcadas. —¡Ewwww, Pa, Papá, deteneos!— Se quejó, alejándose de ellos. —¡Ahora estás siendo asqueroso y raro!— Se alejó mientras ambos lo miraban e hicieron una mueca. —Voy a buscar al tío Jace, él no es asqueroso y raro como tú.

Cuando llegó a la esquina, miró hacia atrás y vio a sus padres abrazándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro y, a pesar de que estaban siendo extraños y asquerosos, estaba feliz de verlos a ambos sonriendo de nuevo. A Max le gustó cuando su familia estaba feliz.


End file.
